


Finish the Lyrics! (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 5)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2018 [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chika's still lazy to write lyrics, Composing Music, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Minor Humor, Yuri, rip Chika-chan, subjugated by Riko-chan, well technically it's a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Chika's next "date" with Riko wasn't what she wanted.(ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 5: Date)





	Finish the Lyrics! (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 5)

Chika narrowed her eyes on a blank page of her Lyric Notebook. She glared at the vast nothingness as she tried to figure something out; hoping for at least a slimmer of inspiration for Aqours's next Single. Sweat beads down her cheek and forehead, her thinking intensifying with every second as if writing at least one thing down was a matter of life or death.

And with an angry Sakurauchi Riko glaring down at her, it really was a matter of life or death.

Ever since their first date, Chika and Riko begun to go out more often. They went all over Numazu and even went to areas such as Nagoya, Tokyo, Hiroshima and the two even met up back with both Sarah and Leah in Hakodate on a Weekend (though Sarah still gave Riko a firm glare).

However, more often than not, Riko started to ask Chika out. Chika actually felt proud of Riko finally getting out of her comfort zone and even talking with other people and being more brave with Shiitake. And now, Riko began to even ask Chika out and became very lively in their conversations.

"Chika-chan... Stop dozing off and finish those lyrics!"

Though now Chika wished that Riko would be less strict on her and stop disguising music writing sessions as "dates".

"Riko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan..." Chika groaned. "I can't do this!

"Well if you kick your butt in gear then maybe we would go on more dates," Riko growled. "Besides, your lyrics would have been far better than Sonoda Umi's if you just put your mind into it!" She then gave Chika a sharp, Dia-like glare. "So finish up!!!"

While Chika did find the aspiration to be far better than Sonoda Umi to be appealing, it requires a lot of work to do and messing up might make Riko as angry as a Parent who just found out their idiot child failed an important Exam. Chika moped more before faceplanting into a pillow, groaning into it.

"It's sooooooo hard!" She grumbled.

Riko took a side glance at Chika's shameful position. How the hell did this girl became the leader of Aqours? The one who got Ruby to stay without Dia to spy/stalk her? The one who did these amazing lyrics?

"Jeez Chika-chan," Riko mumbled. "You're annoying, but so cute and... hmmm...."

The dark auburn girl sighed. The sole reason why she pushes Chika so hard is because she loves Chika's musical writing. They were so beautiful and it matches well with what Riko loves to play. Even though many praise Riko's own lyric-writing skills for the Guilty Kiss songs, she felt more than offended when people didn't take Chika's lyrics too well. None of Aqours took that criticism too well, in all honestly, but Riko was the one who was the most affected by their fans' criticisms towards Chika.

Though like the rest of Aqours, Riko did wonder where Chika had been getting her ideas for some of the lyrics. The DiaRuby one made the two Kurosawa Sisters blush intensely and Chika's own duet with Kanan got Mari and Dia extremely jealous. Hell, it even got Riko jealous a whole lot as well. (But that's for a different fanfic)

"Chika-chan...."

Riko wondered this to herself. Was she pushing Chika too hard to be who she is not? She doubt it. Besides, she tries to hold Chika back as much as she could all the time whenever the Mikan tries to go the distance. Then again, she and You always tried to pick Chika back up whenever she was down, for without Chika being so optimistic, the rest of Aqours would be brought down with her. Maybe that was why Chika always tries her best to be there for everyone.

Even when she was groaning about having to do the damn lyrics.

"Chika-chan," Riko hugged the still moping Mikan and peppers her neck with kisses. "If you finish the lyrics, I would go out with you to the Mikan Cafe."

Chika's head immediately sprung up and that fiery look on her eyes came back to life. Of course, pairing the words "date" and "Mikan" was more than enough to get Chika going. She's so silly, according to Riko.

"There's no time to waste now, Riko-chan!" Chika roared, somehow getting the determination to write stuff down and brainstorm. "We have to finish these lyrics or we won't get to go on our date!"

Riko sweated beads as she watched her girlfriend write stuff down like a wildfire all while trying to pitch in some of her ideas to the Pianist. Guess it would be just another hectic day for Sakurauchi Riko.

But then again, where's the harm in having a girlfriend like Chika?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am manipulating the prompts for my own benefit lol.
> 
> Okay, just kidding. But seriously, some of these prompts can be taken one way or another. Thus, instead of a regular "date", I just have Riko force Chika into finishing the lyrics. XP
> 
> Oh and the next prompt is going to be FUUUUUUUUUN. XD
> 
> See you soon~
> 
> Riko: You better not force me and Chika apart for shits and giggles! >:T
> 
> I might~ ;3c


End file.
